<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legendary Snuff Sluts: Lyn by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891800">Legendary Snuff Sluts: Lyn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Castration, Cooking, Dismemberment, F/F, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Futanari, Guro, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Roasting, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for Florina, Lyn comes across a cottage. In there she finds a girl that while unknown, still seems very familiar to her. The two of them engage in some lovemaking, only for the girl to reveal that she's another Lyn's daughter - and, as Lyn is stunned from that reveal, take that opportunity to remove both of limbs arms. She then slices off Lyn's tits and dick - ending it with taking her mother's head as she puts her on a spit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legendary Snuff Sluts: Lyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Madelyn's my OC, you can see how she looks like here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/72357750</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Lyndis of Caelin, the legendary half-Sacae, half-Lycian green-haired heroine, was worried. Her best friend and lover, the purple-haired pegasus knight Florina, had gone missing. With how this world had been, Lyn knew it would have only been a matter of time until that happened - as no one in this world was safe from the danger of just one day being snuffed for someone else’s enjoyment. But Florina didn’t deserve it… The girl was just so kind and cute… She deserved a happier life than to just lose it like that. So Lyn made sure to make their time together as sweet as she could - and for a while, the two of them were sooo happy! That was in part due to the sex the two of them shared - Florina just loved her dick - but also because the girl had fallen for her hard. Lyn, too, was very much in love in her - which was why Florina’s disappearance really scared her. She didn’t want to lose her precious pegasus girl! So, in good faith, even if full of worry, she began searching for the woman - taking her trusty Mulagir with her, just in case.</p><p>Asking around, she had found out that her lover headed through one of the outrealm portals - so Lyn followed suit. The village on the other side seemed so peaceful compared to how Askr usually was… Up until she saw Sue being dragged of one of the houses and executed publicly - her head flying high in the air as her headless, naked body spasmed in the middle of the town square. As much as she felt a sense of kinship with the other Sacaean girl, her cock twitched a little under her dress - Lyn turned on, even if just a little, by the sight. As the corpse of the ‘doe of the plains’ was subjected to some necrophiliac delights, the green-haired girl inquired about where Florina had gone - and was told the general direction in which her pegasi had flown off. Lyn herself ventured in that same way just a little further - wondering, what had caused Florina to go that way.</p><p>Walking through the wilderness with no real goal in mind, Lyn began to get even more worried. Was this even going to take her to Florina? What if her sweetheart changed her direction after no one else could see her, and was actually somewhere else altogether? There seemed to be no end to where she was going - and she was starting to get a little bored, as well. As if that wasn’t enough, her cock had also awakened - springing up to action. This was no time for that! And yet, she got so painfully hard… The front of her dress was lifted because of her erection, its tip sticking out through the blue cloth. No matter how many times she tried to slap it down or pinch it, it didn’t help… And walking with it was really uncomfortable. However, she had ways to handle it - ways she had learned from her sword-wielding versions. She herself had no need for that, as she would stick to the backlines with her bow - but those of her dicked versions that fought with a sword used some cloth to bind their cocks down to one of their thighs - as no version of Lyn would ever even think of wearing panties. It was still pretty uncomfortable, but at least she could walk like this - and so, she continued on. As she did, her mind imagined, what she and Florina could do once she found the girl - but as time went on, she realized she’d be happy to see any girl and just fuck her - her urge to cum driving Lyn to the edge.</p><p>Eventually, a cottage popped up in the direction she was heading towards. It seemed really out of place there - but the Askr symbol on the walls showed that Florina could have very well been flying to it. So, while keeping herself on guard, Lyn began to approach the cottage - wondering, who - and what - she’d see inside it.</p><p>Cautiously peeking through the door, her arrow ready just in case, Lyn spotted a woman inside. She had green hair, just like her - but she had it flowing down freely, its messy cascade going just a little past her shoulders. The girl had a dress on that was very similar to hers - just white with a blue sash instead of her blue with a yellow sash. Currently, the girl was bent over a fireplace, working on something roasting over it - and giving Lyn a good view of her shapely legs. Lyn could see they were mostly covered with high socks, but the girl’s rich thighs were uncovered, only having garter belts on their succulent flesh - Lyn’s cock throbbing again at the sight. There didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room she could see… What she did see, however, was that the girl, too, had a Mulagir for herself. Between that and her clothes, the girl was definitely a Sacaean, just like her. This was the first time seeing the girl… And yet, she couldn’t shake away a feeling of familiarity. What was up with that? Now, she wanted to learn more about the girl. Maybe when she found Florina, she’d come back here and learn more about the girl...</p><p>Deciding it was safe to enter, Lyn stepped in. Hearing her come in, the unknown girl immediately turned towards her, her hand going for the handle of a weapon Lyn had missed before. Upon seeing her, the girl’s face lit up right away into a most cheerful smile. “Ah, Lyn! I’m so happy to see you!” The girl called out while starting to walk towards her - her arms opening up to pull the woman into a hug. “Uh? Do I know you?” Lyn asked, confused as to how the girl knew her, but she just shook her head in return. “No, but I know you! The great Lyndis of the Lorca tribe, legendary archer and swordswoman, is here! Ah! I wanted to meet you for so long!” The girl called out with a voice that showed nothing but happiness as the girl hugged Lyn, who was a bit stunned by the praise the woman was giving her. Still, the hug didn’t feel bad - especially the way the girl’s fairly big tits pressed against her own gargantuan ones. Lyn wasn’t sure what made her titties grow so big - the other Lyns had them smaller - but she very much enjoyed their size. Unbeknownst to her, the summoning magic that brought her here made them bigger - ensuring that they’d match the girl’s legendary status.</p><p>“Why are you here, Lyn?” The girl asked her after letting go of her - but not before rubbing her knee against her inner thigh a little. Fortunately, she chose the one without her cock - but Lyn’s dick still twitched at the sensation. “I’m looking for Florina. Did you see her fly by?” Lyn replied, asking with worry in her voice. In return, the other girl just put a playful smile on her face. “Oh, I miiight just have seen her! If you ask nice enough, I’ll tell you where she went~” She teased. Then, she spoke out in a more natural tone - but one that showed just the slightest hints of amusement: “Well, where are my manners! If you came here from the village, you must be pretty tired now - and hungry! Come and sit down with me for a little - my roast is almost ready!” The girl gestured towards one of her tables in a very inviting way - her tits bouncing nicely within her dress as she did that. Lyn’s dick was telling her to stay and get to know the girl better… And she was hungry, now that she thought of it. “Sure!” She called out happily with a warm smile - following suit and sitting down where the girl showed her to.<br/>“What’s your name, anyways?” Lyn asked her host as the girl returned to her fireplace and began cutting off wide slices of meat off it. “I thiiiink I’ll keep that secret for now~!” The girl replied with a playful smile as she brought the meat over. Settling down the long slices of meat, she sat down opposite Lyn - and the two of them began to eat. </p><p>The meat failed to resemble any animal that Lyn had seen before - but it tasted remarkably good. “Mmm! This taste! What is it? I’d love to share it with Florina later!” Lyn called out happily as she munched on what the other woman offered her - amusement flashing up on her host’s face as she heard it. “A chef has to have her mysteries!” She laughed back at her, dodging the question. Ah, her smile was so cute! Well, it didn’t matter that much - what Lyn was now really interested in was the woman whose cottage she was in herself. Just watching her eat turned her on - the girl would move around in her seat constantly, her boobies waving around. And it was as if the girl knew what she was doing, teasing her - going for more slices of meat and showing off her legs to her whenever she walked. With the way she moved, she had also let her look under her dress a few times - confirming that the girl didn’t wear any underwear either as she flashed her slit at her. Ahhh, it was driving Lyn crazy! Her cock was throbbing so hard, eventually it tore through the cloth binding it down - a tent appearing at the front of her dress with her dick as its pole.</p><p>“Ah? Are you liking my body this much, Lyn?” The girl spotted it right away, smiling broadly at the sight. As Lyn saw it, she made a decision. Florina would understand… She would have surely encouraged her to go for it. “Y-yes, I do… And it’s actually pretty painful now… Would you mind helping me out with it?” Lyn asked with a blush - it was very direct of her to ask her about it straight away, but she just needed to cum now. If the girl refused, she’d just excuse herself and go to jerk off… However, there would be no need for that. The girl grinned back at her, her cheeks a little flushed too. “I was waiting for you to say just that… I, too, find your body very hot.” As she said that, the girl quickly pulled her dress open, showing her huge tits to her - Lyn’s cock growing even harder at the sight. She quickly removed her white dress all the way off, with Lyn getting a look at the girl’s garter belts now that the dress wouldn’t cover them, and her beautiful thighs - as well as finally a good look at her pussy. In return, Lyn proceeded to strip as well. She quickly got rid of the chest guard and her orange sash, letting work on her dress. Her massive boobs were freed from the tight confines of her form-fitting dress - the other girl’s eyes lighting up at the sight. Encouraged by that, Lyn stripped further - finally uncovering her huge, erect dick to her. It was already dripping with precum because of her excitement - and that only grew stronger as the girl approached her and began stroking her. As she did it, Lyn felt a bit guilty while thinking about Florina… But after a moment, she decided the purple-haired girl would be fine with it - she knew that Lyn just needed to cum if she got this hard.</p><p>“Wow, you’re this hard already? Guess my body is really turning you on…” The girl commented while bringing her hand down her dick a few times - while her other hand reached for her huge boobs. She felt them up for a while, Lyn groaning in pleasure at the stimulation the girl subjected her to. However, after seeing the girl naked, Lyn didn’t want just a handjob - she wanted to fuck the girl right away! So, as the girl continued to stroke her off, Lyn suddenly showed her over, pushing her to the ground. Then, Lyn quickly buried her erection up the girl’s welcoming snatch - her cock sliding in easily because of how wet the other girl was. The self-lubrication allowed the Sacae woman to fuck her hard right away, and Lyn did just that - putting all of her strength into fucking this girl as hard as she could. The girl just moaned back at her, enjoying how eager Lyn was to fuck her. “Lyn! Ah, Lyn! Fuck me harder!” She began moaning as the woman’s cock continued to penetrate her - her other hand going for Lyn’s giant titties as well. She was fondling them expertly, giving her more pleasure like that than Florina ever managed to - groping and squeezing her bountiful, yet sensitive flesh in just the right way. “Oh! Aaaah!” Lyn moaned out in return, remembering that she still didn’t know the girl’s name - but fucking her felt too good for her to care. Her inner walls were just as tight as Florina’s, and the girl’s thighs were even better than her lover’s - making her feel even better as the girl wrapped her legs around her to pull her closer towards her. </p><p>Fairly quickly, Lyn was giving the girl a harder dicking than she ever did with Florina. The pegasus knight’s love couldn’t make up for everything. In the end, her body was pretty delicate, and the girl had her limits. However, it seemed that this girl had none - or at least not some Lyn could reach. No matter how fast or how hard she was driving her erection into her, the girl was still begging her for more. It was by far the best fuck she had ever had - Lyn moaning out in pleasure as the tip of her dick started pounding into the girl’s cervix. Eventually, she found herself nearing a climax - pushing her tip right into the girl’s womb as it started spewing cum. “aaaah! I’m cumming!” She happily creampied the girl’s uterus as the orgasmic numbness washed over her - the Sacae woman enjoying herself a lot. Her cock was still buried inside the girl’s slit as she began cumming as well - screaming out her name in pleasure as her pussy began clamping down on her cock. “Lyn! Ah, Lyn! I’m coming! I’m comiiiiing! Ah, mother! Motheeeer!” The girl cried out in pleasure while her pussy squirted her juices over the both of their thighs - leaving Lyn very confused. What was the girl talking about? Why did she call her her mother?</p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Lyn asked her curiously as her climax had died down a little - the woman pulling out her half-erect cock out of the girl’s snatch, her cum starting to pour out of the now-unplugged opening. The girl just smiled brightly at her in response. “Well, guess no point in hiding it now. I’m Madelyn - you recognize the name, don’t you, Lyn? The name you’d have chosen for you child if you ever had one to honor your dead mother?” A warm blush flashed up on the girl’s cheeks as she said that - and a similar one popped up on Lyn’s as she began to realize what the girl was telling her. “Well, that’s who I am - the daughter of a different Lyn. I’ve gotta say, mother, I’m so happy I finally got to meet you!” Sparkles appeared in the girl’s eyes as she said it - the girl leaning in and kissing her. Lyn was too stunned to react, just weakly kissing the girl back in confusion. Her… Daughter? Was it even possible? This seemed so outlandish, and yet… It’d explain the weird familiarity she felt towards the girl from the very start. She had seen Eliwood’s son in Askr, as well as Hector’s daughter - it’d only make sense that her child, too, could exist in this world. It’d explain why their hair matched just right, why the girl was wielding her weapon… Why her body was almost as great as hers… Oh, but if she really was the girl’s mother… It seemed so wrong! And yet, it felt soo good… Ignoring the part of her telling her not to do it, she kissed the girl back - to a happy squeal from the other girl.</p><p>“Gotta say, mother, you really live up to your legendary status. Your dick is truly amazing! I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good fuck before. Thank you so much! It felt sooo gooood!” Madelyn told her once they parted from the kiss. “B-but, you’re my daughter! This is wrong…” Lyn tried to reason - more with herself than with the girl - but the girl just laughed at her. “No, it’s not! People in this world kill each other for pleasure constantly - do you really think anyone there would look down on incest? Besides…” Madelyn’s face turned into a wider grin “No one needs to know that we even did it - not even your precious Florina will find out about this!” She told her mother smugly, Lyn’s self-restraint falling apart while listening to her. “Also, your dick agrees with me!” Madelyn called out while seeing Lyn’s cock spring up to action again - Lyn groaning as the girl gave it a few strokes again. “Y-you’re right…” Lyn replied, nodding. However, her climax satisfied her urge to cum for now - so, even if she was hard, she was certain she could go and look for Florina again without her body giving her any issues. “Still, I want to find Florina now - you’ve said before you saw her fly off. So, can you tell me where she went? ...daughter?” Lyn asked while feeling Madelyn keep stroking her off.</p><p>“Oh, but I don’t want you to leave so soon!” The girl called out with a small pout. Then, a playful smile returned to her face. “Theen, how about this? We’ll play a simple game - the one who makes the other cum first wins! If you win, I’ll tell you where Florina went. But if I win…” Madelyn licked her lips as she said that. “I’ll have your cock as dessert.” Wow, her daughter was really hungry for her cock! But Lyn was perfectly fine with that. Truth was, she wanted to enjoy herself with the girl again. With Madelyn living alone in a cottage here, this place must not have been so dangerous… She was sure her pegasus-riding lover was fine. “Oh, I’ll take you up on that! But I have to warn you… I’m not going to lose!” Lyn’s competitive attitude spoke out through her as she agreed to that with a smile - but it was more than just bragging. Since she couldn’t really put her cock to full use with Florina, they’ve also done a lot of foreplay together - making Lyn sure that she’d be able to put her experience with that to good use. “Oh, we’ll see!” Mad replied with a playful smile of her own - before tackling her mother and pushing her onto her bed. She crawled right on top of her - but this time, instead of guiding her pussy towards her mother’s cock, her head went towards it. Instead, her snatch ended up pressing right against her mother’s face - while her abdomen ended up on top of Lyn’s giant tits.</p><p>Madelyn looked down happily at her mother’s cock springing up before her. She had just the perfect idea on how to work on the huge shaft throbbing in front of her. Even if she had some experience taking huge things down her throat, Lyn’s cock was so big that she doubted it’d even fit. So instead, Madelyn grabbed her own pretty big boobs - and brought them up to the sides of Lyn’s dick. Bringing them together, she let them envelop a part of her mother’s cock - while squeezing the hard shaft between their soft flesh. She could already feel it throb against her boobs! Bringing her tits down a little, she felt Lyn’s dick twitch again - with precum starting to leak out of its tip. From behind, she could hear Lyn moan - the sound making Madelyn slightly wetter as well. Listening to that, Madelyn began grinding her boobs up and down her mother’s shaft - and enjoying the way it moved under her touch. She’d bring them down all the way to the base of her dick, before taking them back up and slamming them happily against an upper part of her mother’s erection - then sliding them back down again and again, her systematic moves doing a great job at setting her mother off. Still, her tip remained mostly untouched - so, leaning forwards, Madelyn placed her tongue against it, and began to lick it. “Ah, Madelyn!” The younger girl heard her call out from behind as she did that. Her tongue swiped against her mother’s glans for a while, eliciting more moans from the woman as Madelyn’s tongue played with the most sensitive part of her dick. At the same time, she placed a few weak kisses across her tip - and sucked on it weakly. Eventually, she’d take the tip inside her mouth, but just barely - sucking on its tip while rubbing her tongue against the opening in it. Now, she could feel a far stronger reaction from within her cock with her boobs - but that in no way made her slow down.</p><p>While the daughter worked hard on setting the mother off, Lyn wasn’t giving up either. First, she directed her mouth towards her daughter’s clit - wrapping her tongue around it and attacking it with some aggressive licks. She placed a few kisses on the overly sensitive bud of flesh, then proceeded to suck on it - up until she heard Madelyn moan at her from the front, and a small squirt of the girl’s come splashed onto her face. As she did that, she let go of her daughter’s clit with her face - and just directed one of her hands to keep rubbing it. She poked it with her finger at a relatively fast pace, pace that she had tested out with Florina in order to find what gave the girl the most pleasure. Then, she directly her attention towards the girl’s slit. At first, she proceeded to kiss her way around the opening, only feeling more come squirt out of it from time to time. Eventually, though, she noticed that her own cum from before was among these - so, she finally directed her mouth against it. “Aaah! Mother!” Madelyn called out as she felt her tongue enter her, Lyn starting to hungrily lap at her daughter’s cunt - eating up all of the come Madelyn was producing and the cum she had fired off inside her. Her tongue went inside, licking at the girl’s inner walls and causing her to leak her arousal all over Lyn’s face - with Lyn loving the taste. It reminded her so much of the tastes of herself she could sometimes get when kissing Florina right after the girl worked on her slit. Ah, it tasted so good! Her daughter moaned near her dick as she felt her tongue explore her - encouraging Lyn to delve her tongue deeper and deeper inside her. Finally, the girl screamed out in powerful pleasure - signalling that Lyn had found her g-spot. Once she did, Lyn proceeded to mount a coordinated assault on both Madelyn’s clit and g-spot, stimulating the first heavily with one of her hands while working on the other with her mouth. With her free hand she just rubbed against Madelyn’s labia - working hard on making the girl cum first. As Lyn found herself nearing a climax, her actions picked up the pace - she was not going to lose this!</p><p>“Ooooooh! Lyn! Mooootheeeeer!” Madelyn called out as her coil snapped and the girl came - with even more of her juices flowing all over her mother’s face. Oooh, it was a good climax! Lyn really knew what she was doing!<br/>“Eeeeeh! Madelyn!” At the same time, Lyndis screamed out - no longer able to hold her cum within her cock. It fired of multiple squirts of cum onto Madelyn - first ones into her mouth, and the rest onto her boobs as Madelyn let the tip of her cock out of her mouth.<br/>Both green-haired women rode out their climaxes after cumming at the same time - neither of them really able to move as Madelyn laid on top of Lyn. Eventually, however, Madelyn gathered enough energy to get up again - and so, she got off Lyn, reaching under the bed with some shaky steps. Seeing her go off her, and the way her heavy, cum-splattered tits were bouncing around… It made Lyn excited again. Her daughter really had a great body! Lyn was really looking forward to how she’d work on her dick next.<br/>“Well, since it was a draw, guess I’ll tell you where’s Florina.” She called out while getting down, only showing Lyn her wide butt for a moment. “You’ve met her already today.” Lyn’s eyebrow went up as she heard that - what did the girl mean? “Was’t she delicious? She looked so tempting while flying, I just had to shoot her down and eat her.” W-what? Lyn tried to react, to ask what the girl was saying, to move, but her body was still numb after her climax. That left her with no way to defend herself as Madelyn returned from the bed - a golden blade that looked a lot as Lyn’s own sword in her hand. Then, with two quick slices of her Sol Katti, she took away both of Lyn’s arms - two fountains of blood popping up on either side of Lyn’s torso as the arms rolled to the sides on Madelyn’s bed.</p><p>Lyn screamed out in pain as she felt the sword cut through her flesh. Suddenly, both of her arms were gone! What was going on? Wasn’t the girl her daughter? Why was she saying these terrible things? Why was she hurting her? “W-what are you doing? What do you mean, eat her?” She managed to ask with a pained, confused look on her face - Madelyn smiling cruelly at her in response. “Well, I chopped her up into some presentable cuts and then roasted her! You even said you liked her meat yourself!” Realization began to settle in as Lyn’s body spasmed a little, blood squirting from the stumps of her arms. She had seen various girls be roasted back in Askr… And back home as well she heard that the other Sacaean tribes ate people too. So, her daughter practiced cannibalism as well? Then that meant… Tears popped up at the realization that her lover was dead. Still, if she was into eating people… “Why hurt me? Didn’t you have plenty of meat from m-my lovely, d-dead pegasus knight?” More tears began to flow down her cheeks as she spoke out - saying it was admitting that her purple-haired lover was dead…<br/>“Because it’s fun, of course! Just look at your face! You look so hot in pain!” Madelyn explained out with a wide, cruel smile, showing off her dripping pussy to the woman. “See? Seeing you like this turns me on!” She added before eyeing Lyn’s body again. She saw her dick - limp because of the pain of losing her arms - and just shook her head. “Eh, it won’t work as a dessert at all now!” She said, a bit disappointed, before going towards her cock again. She knew just what to do! Quickly, she took both of her brown, slightly heeled boots off - freeing her nimble feet from its confines. They still had her black socks on - but that would be enough.</p><p>Lifting one of her legs, Madelyn pressed the sole of its foot against Lyn’s limp dick. She slid it up and down the woman’s shaft, rubbing her soles against it - getting to feel her cock press against them through her sock. The soft material of the sock made it almost as if she was applying just her foot directly to Lyn’s dick - rubbing it across her whole length. When she got to the base of Lyn’s shaft, she pressed her heel hard against the base of it - up until she felt a pained cry from Lyn. Then, she brought the foot back up - stroking her cock again with her foot. She slid it all the way up this time - feeling Lyn’s dick awaken as she did that. It grew harder under her touch against her mother’s will, Lyn feeling completely powerless. Even her body was betraying her now! Reaching the tip of Lyn’s dick, Madelyn rubbed her sole against it for a while - wetting her sock with the girl’s precum. As she did it, she also poked the sensitive flesh with her toes, enjoying the small twitches she saw go through Lyn’s body in response to that. Bringing her foot down again, she pushed Lyn’s now erect dick closer to her stomach - and proceeded to stroke her foot up and down her dick again.</p><p>Now that Lyn was hard, Madelyn didn’t really need to focus on setting her off. She just rubbed her foot against her mindlessly while jumping over on her one leg towards a nearby grill. It required some gymnastics from her, but she was able to set fire under it while still working on Lyn’s dick. Once the fire was cracking on the coals, heating up the grill above it, her attention returned to Lyn - who was, against herself, starting to groan in pleasure again. She put in more effort into getting her off again, stroking her at a much faster pace - while getting her sword ready. Then, once she saw the first spurt of cum leave her dick and splash across her sock-covered foot, she quickly sliced right through the base of her mother’s dick - cutting it off with one quick cut.</p><p>Lyn felt her dick cum against her will, the girl in pleasure despite the terrible pain from her arms - and suddenly, that pleasure ended. Instead, it was replaced by pain again - and a complete void of feelings from where her cock once was. It was gone! Madelyn took it away! A wave of nausea washed over Lyn as she realized that her daughter cut it off - her tool falling over onto her belly and squirting some cum from it on it and towards her tits. Blood began to pour from the other end of it as well as from the stump of her dick, along with some cum - the two liquids mixing to form a pink goo that gushed across her abdomen. Lyn found herself surprised at how little losing her dick hurt physically - it didn’t even feel as bad as the pain that she felt when she lost her arms. However, the psychological damage was far worse. Her huge dick, her pride, the tool she had used to make Florina cum so many times - it was gone! As if it was never there! Of course, there were moments she wished she didn’t need to bother herself with it - but now that it was really gone, all she wished for was to get it back. She began crying again, sobbing after the very important organ she had lost. It was a part of what made her her… Ah, why was her daughter so cruel?</p><p>Madelyn dropped Lyn’s dick onto the grill, letting it fry over the coals. It’d take some time - so she returned back to her mother. Her tears turned her on so much! “Aaaw, mother, what’s wrong? Are you missing your cock? Well, worry not, it’s not going to be wasted! I know it’s gonna taste great!” She called out happily. Still, her mother was crying - well, she wasn’t expecting her words would calm her down. So instead, she turned her gaze towards Lyn’s huge boobies. “You know, you lost a man’s part now - only fair if I took something womanly from you as well!” Saying that, Madelyn walked towards her mother’s chest. She grabbed one of her giant tits - tugging on it harshly. Unlike the way she grabbed it before, when she was doing it to give Lyn pleasure, she just used it to pull the tit away from Lyn’s chest - to make sure the Sol Katti could slip underneath it and reach the tit’s base. Then, she cut right in - starting to saw through her mother’s giant boob with systematic moves of her hand. Lyn howled in pain as the sword cut through the skin, flesh and fat of her boobs. This agony was truly overwhelming! Having her tissues be cut through with Madelyn’s sharp sword, parting her tit from the rest of her body for good, it hurt so much… Lyn screamed and screamed as Madelyn continued to work on cutting her boob off - until eventually it was gone.</p><p>Lyn’s cries turned her on so much! Madelyn’s arousal was now dripping freely down her meaty thighs, showing just how turned on she was. However, her work wasn’t done yet. Quickly taking her mother’s supersized tit over to the grill to have it fry alongside her dick, she returned to Lyn. This time, instead of taking delight in Lyn’s prolonged cries that accompanied her losing her first tit, Madelyn finished the debreasting with quick moves of her sword. It still required her to do quite a few slices with her sword, just because of how massive Lyn’s chest was, but eventually she managed to do it. Then, she threw Lyn’s tit onto the grill as well - the ponytailed woman sobbing hard at the sight. She was so proud of her tits - they were bigger than almost any other heroine’s! They were so sensitive, and playing with it was always so enjoyable… Ah, the way her dress hugged them! And the way the string of her bow would hit them after each shot! Both of these feelings were very exciting, and things she had taken for granted by now - but now she had to accept she’d never get to feel either of these again.</p><p>With Lyn’s tits and dick frying, Madelyn was free to get herself off. Grabbing one of Lyn’s cut-off arms, she quickly inserted her into her slit, hand-first - fisting herself with it while pushing it quite deep in. Then, she proceeded to just masturbate using her mother’s cut-off arm - all while watching her mother’s     crying, broken face. “Oh, Lyn! You’re driving me insane!” She screamed out while showing Lyn’s arm deeper into her pussy her body shivering in pleasure. Eventually, she managed to fuck herself into a proper climax - screaming out her mother’s name in pleasure. “Ah, Lyn! Lyyyyyyn!”</p><p>By that time, Lyn’s dick was pretty much ready, its smell getting to the nostrils of both green-haired women. Stumbling over to the grill, Madelyn managed to take it off it - lifting it to her mouth, and taking a big bite of it. “Mmm, Lyn! Your dick really is excellent! Ah, it’s so juicy, and so tasty!” She called out happily with her mouth full of Sacaean cock. Lyn was less than thrilled to hear about it, though. “Aaaw, you don’t seem happy. I know! You just need to taste it!” Madelyn called out while returning to Lyn. With a quick flick of her wrist, she quickly sliced a part of it off - and approached Lyn. Her mother squeezed her mouth shut as she saw her approach - making it clear that she wasn’t going to let Madelyn play with her body like that. “Eat it, mother! Or I’ll gut you while you’re still alive!” Madelyn told her while gesturing in the direction of her belly with the sword - letting it slice just a little into it. As much as Lyn wanted to hold her ground here, she was scared of more pain… And so, she opened her mouth and let her daughter feed her a part of her dick. She felt like she was about to throw up - and yet, she managed to start chewing on it. Well, Madelyn was right, it didn’t taste that bad… But the knowledge of what it was took away any pleasure she could feel from eating it. She kept it in her mouth for a while, before finally managing to swallow it - almost choking on it as it went down her gullet.</p><p>In the meantime, Madelyn ate the rest of Lyn’s dick - very satisfied with the taste. The woman’s cum had been absorbed into the meat, giving it a nice salty flavor. With how great this dick tasted, Madelyn decided she should eat more of these in the future. She wasn’t exactly fond of killing men… But there were always futa heroines she could get these from. Lyn’s tits, however, needed more time on the grill. As she couldn’t enjoy these yet, it was time to move on to her final way of having fun with her mother. The girl quickly grabbed a long spit from her reserves - and brought it towards Lyn. Seeing it, Lyn felt a little afraid - but it made sense. If her daughter was a cannibal, she’d surely want to eat the rest of her body as well… Seeing it brought a weird feeling of calmness. She knew how she was going to die, at least… She’d roast just like her lover did! United, even in death… Lyn thought to herself as Madelyn showed the spit’s tip through her sphincter and into her butt. Lyn had never taken anything up there, as Florina preferred to just take her cock, so this was her first time being anally penetrated. At least the spit wasn’t too thick - her rectum only having to stretch a little to let it fit.</p><p>Madelyn didn’t stop once she felt the resistance at the back of her mother’s anus - shoving the spit deeper in without even slowing down. It tore right through Lyn’s guts, spearing into her upper abdomen and piercing through her midsection. At that point, she decided the spit was lodged in the woman firmly - so she let go for it for now. “Thank you, truly! This opportunity to meet an alternate version of my mother… It was really amazing!” She told the woman with a broad smile - she really meant what she said there. Then, she quickly used the Sol Katti to slice through Lyn’s neck - taking her head away from her. Beheaded in this cottage while partially impaled on a spit she’d roast on - Lyn died the same way her daughter did right before learning about her resurrection powers. However, Lyn wouldn’t have such a thing…  Her body spasmed on the spit without signals from her head, but her head just rolled over onto Madelyn’s pillows. Madelyn grabbed the head by the ponytail, then lifted it a little - letting Lyn see her castrated, debreasted, armless body. “Goodbye, Lyn! I can’t wait to meet another you!” Was the last thing Lyn heard before she died in her daughter’s hand.</p><p>With the woman’s head removed, Madelyn set it down and pushed the spit all the way through - until it came out from the girl’s neck stump, stump that was still spurting out blood. Then, she tied Lyn’s legs to the spit - and finally, she carried her body over to a fire pit and put her over it. Setting her mother’s body to roast, Madelyn looked at the head again. It’d make for a perfect trophy to put on her wall back in Askr… It’d be a great memento of her mother. She knew her father also kept her mother’s head, and that he used to fuck it from time to time. Now, she’d have a Lyn’s head of her own. Taking Lyn’s well-done tits of the grill, she decided to give the head a test run - inserting it in between her thighs and starting to rub it against her pussy. In time, she’d go on and feast on her alternate mother’s body - with the main course being Lyn’s strong, fleshy thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>